15
Roger leaves to meet Burke; on his way there, Roger's car crashes. Synopsis : Opening narration : My name is Victoria Winters. The dark threads of the past are tying me to the great house on top of Widows' Hill. My search seems as endless as the corridors of Collinwood, yet I have accomplished something, I think. I have made friends with one small and terribly troubled boy. Teaser David Collins is sitting in the dark in the drawing room when his father, Roger Collins enters looking for his car keys. David asks him if he still wants to send him away. Roger says he's only interested in finding his keys. David says, "I won't let you do it." Act I Victoria tells Roger that she's made friends with David and she's convinced she can help the boy. She asks him to buy some magazines for her to give to David, but Roger says he won't have time, and that she can't buy David's love with magazines. When Victoria realizes Roger is looking for his car keys, she mentions that they are in his car... she was in the garage earlier looking for time tables. Elizabeth walks in and asks Roger to see her before he leaves. When Victoria and Elizabeth are alone, Victoria tells her that she saw Burke in the garage looking at Roger's car. Elizabeth thanks her for telling her. Act II After getting his coat from upstairs, Roger meets with Elizabeth before leaving to meet Burke. Roger admits he's 'disquieted' by Burke, but that nothing dire has yet happened. He points out that her attitude prior to this point was the opposite of what it is now; she points out that Roger should be at least as suspicious of Burke as he is of David. David tells Victoria that he hates his father, who is a very terrible man who lies all the time. He hopes his father dies. Act III Later, Victoria goes to David, who reiterates his position that his father hates him and wants to send him away. Victoria learns that David thinks everybody but his mother, and maybe Aunt Elizabeth, hates him; he thinks Victoria's offer of friendship is a lie. David says he's not a nice boy, not at all. Victoria relates the story of a girl at the Foundling Home, who thought nobody liked her but who really didn't like herself. David says that the girl should have shot and killed all the people who didn't like her. Victoria convinces David to give his father a chance. Elizabeth tells Roger she wishes he weren't going into town but doesn't tell him about Burke and the car. David asks Roger if he has to take his car into town tonight. Roger is typically cold and tells David to go to bed rather than answering the boy's question about sending him away. Act IV Elizabeth gets a call from Burke and confirms that Roger is on his way to the Blue Whale to meet with him. Elizabeth asks Victoria to sit with her. She tells her that the House speaks to her. She tells her that hatred is a strong word, but it is true that Roger is not terribly fond of David. Roger gets in his car and starts to drive to town. David sees him leave from his bedroom window and says, "He's going to die mother, he's going to die!" Roger finds his brakes are not working. Unable to navigate round a sharp left turn, the car crashes into a tree at the edge of the woods. Back in the Collinwood foyer, the phone begins ringing. Tag David moves slowly from the stairs to the foyer table as the phone rings. Finally Elizabeth enters through the door beneath the stairs, chiding David for not answering the phone. Elizabeth is hanging up as Vicki enters; Elizabeth has been told that Roger has been in an accident, but was given no word of how badly he was hurt. David backs up against the wall beside the big clock, his expression blank and empty. Memorable quotes : Vicki: I know you don't approve of my being here. But I really think I can help David. : Roger: Oh, do you? : Vicki: I think he's beginning to trust me. To believe that I want to be his friend. ---- : Elizabeth: Hate is a strong word, Miss Winters. Let's say that - my brother isn't terribly fond of David. The reasons don't matter to you, and I'm not sure I understand all of them myself. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * Jack Sullivan takes over from John Sedwick as "associate director." Story Bloopers and continuity errors * Ohrbach's is mispelled as "Orhbach's" in the end credits. * The license plate number on the back of Roger's Mustang, 9Z-8473, follows the numbering pattern of New York state license plates of the time. A Maine license plate for 1966 would have had six numbers separated by a dash (e.g., 268-905). * In the opening scene as Roger opens the doors on a darkened drawing room, the view into the foyer shows the top of the foyer set as well as the edge of the foyer wall just inside the front doors. * At the close of the teaser as David is walking up the stairs of the foyer, the table is shown to be alongside the staircase, but when Vicki is seen walking down the stairs at the beginning of Act I, it has been moved back to its usual place toward the middle of the floor. * While Roger talks to Vicki, the camera on Louis Edmonds momentarily goes out of focus. * As Roger is talking to Liz, he says, "Well, what do you want me to do, leave...stay here?" End credits announcements * ' ' made its debut one year ago with top recording stars performing where the fun is. Come along for a real good time next, here on ABC. * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 15 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 15 Gallery ( }}) 0015